


Alone in the dark.

by mrKlikbait



Category: Cry of Fear, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKlikbait/pseuds/mrKlikbait
Summary: you woke up... somewhere. But that was six months ago. now you roam these streets with a glock 19 in your hands.and all this loneliness, its been hitting you hard.





	Alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction little thingy. this idea has been looming in my head for a while now and i wanted to share it with the world. 
> 
> also- im not a good writer, nor one who wants to be. im just here to spread my thoughts on paper for everyone to see. there might be another chapter if i feel like doing one, but dont expect it anytime soon.

I’ve been alone for a long time. Sweeps, it feels like. Ever since i got here. Wherever “here” is.

It feels so normal… maybe I'm just used to it.  I'm not sure.

I do know this though.

Being alone can affect you. Having to cope with the shit and anger and bitterness all the time. It affects you in ways that you’d think are impossible to begin with.

Having to shoot my way through… things. Things only a madman could think of, It doesn't help either.

And just when you think you’ve gotten over the fear of these creatures, just when you thought you’ve climbed the last fence. There's always another 10 feet higher in front of you.

Come to think of it, i used to be- a different troll. A troll who's got this weird fish accent. Who can't even pronounce his v's or w's correctly. A troll who struggled to fill a quadrant. Now im- this, Im who I am right now.

And honestly, I'd rather go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Cry of Fear, where Eridan experiences similar events with that of Simon Henrikson. except over the course of months, therefore changing his personality.


End file.
